You couldn't have loved me better
by Ms Akabane
Summary: Il se sentait tomber, il avait mal, son corps le lâchait. Pourquoi maintenant. Il était à ça de l'atteindre. Il voyait Ash courir vers lui, hurler son prénom et lui tendre la main, main qu'il tendit à son tour dans le fol espoir de pouvoir s'y accrocher et la serrer fort dans la sienne. Et il l'atteignit.


**Voilà un tout petit OS sur Banana Fish. C'est un AU de l'épisode 23, la scène de l'hôpital, et donc évidement ça spoil.**

 **Que vous dire de plus que si vous lisez cet os c'est que vous avez fini l'anime ou lu le manga et que ben je suis détruite et que je me remets toujours pas de la fin (et que je vais pas m'en remettre avant un bon moment). Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous conseille d'écouter Already Gone de Sleeping At Last en lisant, histoire de rajouter un peu de déprime ahah.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Quelqu'un était là. Il entendait des pleurs, il entendait une voix, un seul mot, un mot si fort. Et ça lui étaient destinés, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, ça lui prenait le ventre et lui retournait le cœur. Il reconnaissait cette voix.

Ash.

Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était comme une évidence. Ash était là, tout près de lui et il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il semblait si triste, si désespéré. Il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux, se lever et l'arrêter, chercher à comprendre pourquoi il lui disait au revoir, ou est ce qu'il voulait aller, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas, il restait lourd et incapable de bouger, d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'importe il essayait.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise ce mot. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il sonnait si définitif entre ses lèvres. _Sa-yo-na-ra._

Il l'entendait partir sans que lui ne puisse lui dire le moindre mot. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, ce pressentiment comme quoi si il ne faisait rien maintenant, ça serait la toute dernière fois, leur toute dernière fois, sans même qu'il ne puisse le voir. Il ne l'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Et surtout il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Alors il força son corps. Il le força à se réveiller, à se lever et à aller trouver Ash. _Vite. Vite._

Il traversa sa chambre, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois mais il tint le coup. Il s'accrocha au mur et il vit Ash de dos, vêtu de sa blouse blanche, déjà loin dans le couloir. Et cette vision lui fit peur, elle lui glaça le sang, lui rappelant un de ses cauchemars, celui ou il courrait après Ash sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre, ou il avait l'appeler, mais jamais il ne s'était retourné, disparaissant dans la brume, l'abandonnant. Ce souvenir lui serra le cœur, renforçant ce mauvais sentiment qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

« A...Ash... »

Il se sentait si faible, si impuissant. Il aurait voulu crier, et se précipiter vers lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de penser fortement, _retourne toi Ash, je t'en pris, retourne toi._

Et il se retourna.

« Eiji. »

Il continuait d'avancer vers lui. _Ash. Ash._ Il voulait tellement l'atteindre. Il voulait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, et lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours là, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire _sayonara._

« Ash... ou vas...tu ? »

« Non, ne bouge pas ! »

Il se sentait tomber, il avait mal, son corps le lâchait. Pourquoi maintenant. Il était à ça de l'atteindre. Il voyait Ash courir vers lui, hurler son prénom et lui tendre la main, main qu'il tendit à son tour dans le fol espoir de pouvoir s'y accrocher et la serrer fort dans la sienne. Et il l'atteignit.

Son cœur rata un battement au moment ou sa main toucha la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant, et le même sourire soulagé qui se dessina sur leurs lèvres. Il finit par tomber à genou, suivi de près par Ash, mais toujours main dans la main.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais faire Eiji ! Tu n'es pas en état. »

Eiji se contenta de lui sourire doucement tout en s'excusant. Il était heureux d'avoir pu le rattraper, de le voir et de pouvoir lui parler. Son pressentiment se calmait maintenant qu'il avait Ash tout près de lui, qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne.

« Ou est ce que tu dois aller Ash ? »

« Je dois aller sauver les otages. »

Il hocha la tête. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'accompagner. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas en état et ne serait qu'un poids, il le savait. Il aurait aussi aimé lui dire de ne pas y aller, de rester avec lui, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer égoïste, parce que lui même ferait la même chose qu'Ash. C'était juste un souhait qu'il savait irréalisable et qu'il garderait pour lui.

« Fais attention à toi. »

Il serra sa main un peu plus fort, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'attendrai, toujours. »

Que pouvait-il lui dire de plus à part la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire part de son souhait égoïste, il ne pouvait pas lui faire dire la promesse qu'il reviendrait, alors il ne pouvait que lui dire qu'il l'attendrait, _toujours,_ quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Ash vint le serrer contre lui sans crier gare, l'étreignant fort, tout en lui murmurant un merci au creux de son cou qui lui serra l'estomac. Il avait tellement peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il se pressa un peu plus contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, l'encerclant à son tour de ses bras pour pouvoir le tenir encore plus près de lui.

Il aurait pu rester des heures comme ça. Il se sentait parfaitement à sa place, là dans les bras de Ash. Mais tout bon moment avait une fin. Et quelle douloureuse fin.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Et il sut qu'il était temps de le laisser partir même si il n'en ressentait pas la moindre envie. Ils se séparèrent avec réticence, profitant au maximum de la présence de l'un de l'autre, se regardant une dernière fois, s'imprégnant de l'autre.

« Vas-y Ash, sinon tu vas te faire attraper. »

Il sentit avec horreur ses yeux se remplir de larmes qu'il ne put retenir de couler sur ses joues.

« Vite. Vas-y »

Il vit les yeux d'Ash briller des siennes.

Leurs mains finirent par se détacher.

Et Eiji le regarda partir sans pouvoir rien faire, comme dans son cauchemar.


End file.
